<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oswajania krok ostatni by PartofWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034202">Oswajania krok ostatni</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld'>PartofWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amazonia, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smuga to ryś i my już to wiemy, Wilmowski ma rękę do oswajania kotów, Wilmuga, a Tadek nie ma wyczucia chwili, nareszcie ktoś się odważył</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwieńczenie opowieści o rysiu, który nie był rysiem.<br/>W pełni zainspirowane "Jak oswoić rysia" LadyLustful, ale też będące dokończeniem dwuczęściowego "Rysie nie występują w dżungli amazońskiej", dziejące się podczas powrotnego rejsu do Europy, z dodatkowym pasażerem - małym jaguarem na pokładzie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oswajania krok ostatni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts">LadyLustful</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Luna... - głos był łagodny, kojący i cichy, przyjemnie monotonny nawet gdy nie było się adresatem słów, które wypowiadał - Luna... spokojnie... tylko spokojnie.</p><p>Inteligetne spojrzenie wielkich ślepi śledziło każdy najdrobniejszy ruch kucającego w odległości podróżnika.<br/>
Słyszała go. Nawet była nim lekko zainteresowana...</p><p>Ale gdy wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, zjeżyła się, ofukała go, osyczała i ostentacyjnie przeszła na drugą stronę kajuty.<br/>
Wpakowała się na ławę, ułożyła wygodnie na oparciu niczym na konarze i całkowicie go olała.</p><p>Smuga niedowierzająco pokręcił głową.</p><p>- Ona cię po prostu uznała za rodzica. Koniec, nie ma innej opcji.</p><p>Wilmowski z uśmiechem zerknął na wyłożone koło niego na oparciu kocię, które leniwie przymknęło oczy i miało już w poważaniu cały świat.</p><p>- Niezmiernie mi przykro, że jedno zwierzę tego świata słucha się mnie, a nie ciebie. </p><p>Smuga przewrócił oczami, ale odparł zamyślonym tonem:</p><p>- Wiesz, to w sumie ciekawe... Stosuję dokładnie tę samą taktykę, co zawsze, a ona dalej trzyma mnie na dystans.</p><p>- Może na nią to nie działa po prostu.</p><p>- Ale Tomkowi pozwala się głaskać - zauważył Smuga na to.</p><p>"Głaskać" było gwoli ścisłości sporym niedomówieniem.<br/>
Odkąd tylko mały jaguar został siłą wyższą dołączony do wyprawy, Tomek niańczył go jak domowego kota. I Luna jawnie go lubiła, o ile oczywiście szło to wywnioskować z jej zachowania. </p><p>Smuga raz jeszcze zerknął na futrzastą kulkę. Potem sobie odpuścił, podszedł do szafki z mapami przy ilumnatorze. </p><p>Ale nawet dobrze nie wyjął notatek do raportu, gdy Wilmowski wyrwał go z zadumy spokojnym tonem:</p><p>- Wiesz, myślę, że ona jest po prostu zazdrosna. </p><p>- Hm? </p><p>- No tak. Tomka lubi. Tadka toleruje albo wielbi, zależy czy ma przy sobie coś smacznego... A ciebie... ciebie trzyma na dystans. Myślę, że jest po prostu zazdrosna o ciebie. </p><p>Smuga dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego, nim powoli zaoponował:</p><p>- To kot. Zwierzę. Nie odczuwa emocji tak, jak ludzie i... po za tym, nie bardzo ma powód, by... - urwał, jakby się czymś zmieszał - Nie wydaje mi się - poprawił się szybko, usilnie opanowując wszelkie odbicia emocji w głosie. </p><p>Wilmowski chyba zapomniał o swojej części sprawozdania, bo patrzył na niego i tylko na niego.</p><p>Przekrzywił głowę i zaproponował spokojnie:</p><p>- Sprawdźmy. </p><p>Mimo swobodnej barwy tego głosu, była w nim jakaś nuta prowokacji, jakiś ukryty dźwięk, cichutki, niemal przegłos, może echo... Ale coś było. </p><p>Smuga nie okazał jednoznacznie negatywnej reakcji, podszedł krok ku niemu i tylko patrzył na przyjaciela jakoś niezręcznie. </p><p>- To znaczy...? </p><p>- To znaczy, chodź tutaj. No przecież cię nie ugryzę! - dodał ze śmiechem, gdy podróżnik ostrożnym ruchem usiadł obok. </p><p>- Ale Luna już tak. </p><p>- No właśnie to sprawdzamy, tak? </p><p>- Ta... Andrzeju, co ty... - nie dokończył, bo los sam podał mu odpowiedź. </p><p>Wilmowski uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. </p><p>- Cholera, jesteś spięty bardziej niż ten jaguar - skomentował cicho, gdy przyjaciel sztywno znieruchomiał z głową na jego kolanie. </p><p>Szare oczy obserwowały go z napięciem, z wyczekiwaniem i jakimś zdenerwowaniem nawet. Potem Smuga głębiej nabrał powietrza, powoli przyswoił fakt, że został pociągnięty za barki i po prostu położny na ławie, by teraz... </p><p>Wilmowski z trudem opanował rozbawienie,  gdy oczy Smugi wyraźnie szerzej się otworzyły, ledwie ciepła dłoń wsunęła się w jego włosy, powoli podejmując głaszczący ruch.Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. </p><p>- Oddychaj mi tam, co? </p><p>Smuga posłał mu urażone spojrzenie. </p><p>- Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić... </p><p>- Nie, bo wtedy byś mi uciekł - Wilmowski zaśmiał się cicho, innym tonem dodał - Patrz teraz... </p><p>Dotąd drzemiąca na oparciu Luna, otworzyła ślepia i wbiła wzrok w Smugę. <br/>
Bardzo powoli zeszła na dół, miękkim, sprężystym ruchem. </p><p>- Jeśli przegryzie mi krtań, to będzie twoja wina - syknął szeptem Smuga. </p><p>- Jesteś zaklinaczem zwierząt, poradzisz sobie - Wilmowski jakoś się tym nie przejął. </p><p>Krótki, cichy śmiech. </p><p>Smuga nie ruszając się z miejsca, wyciągnął dłoń do Luny. Wielkie ślepia gapiły się wprost na niego. <br/>
Spokojnie poczekał, aż do niego podejdzie. Miękki, puszysty łebek oparł się o jego dłoń jakby w zwolnionym tempie. </p><p>Smuga uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy Luna gruntownie sprawdziwszy jego rękę, łaskawie uznała go za godnego jej towarzystwa, po czym umościła się obok niego. Zajęła się żuciem jego rękawa. </p><p>- Dobra... Miałeś rację - uznał z rozbawieniem Smuga. </p><p>Ale nie wstał. <br/>
Już znacznie mniej spięty, z coraz naturalniejszym odprężeniem obserwował pochyloną nad nim twarz. Ciepłe, szorstkie palce wciąż przesuwały się po jego głowie. </p><p>- Wiesz... - Wilmowski uśmiechnął się z zadumą - Przypomniasz mi kota.</p><p>- Rysia - poprawił go z rozbawieniem Smuga  - Tak... To już ustaliliśmy. </p><p>Kolejny raz otrzymał ciepły, odległy uśmiech. </p><p>- Tak... - geograf skinął głową powoli - To rzeczywiście już ustaliliśmy. Czego nie ustaliliśmy jednak jak dotąd, to... </p><p>Urwał gwałtownie, bo próg kajuty nagle zatrzeszczał pod czyimiś nogami. </p><p>Smuga zerwał się momentalnie, zrzucając na ziemię Lunę, na co ta zareagowała obrażonym syczeniem. <br/>
Ale to i tak zdało się na nic. Spóźnił się. </p><p>Bosman wyszczerzył się szeroko, niezwykle rad zarówno z podejścia po cichu kogoś tak obeznanego z łowami, jak ci dwaj, jak i z tego, co zobaczył. </p><p>- Wiedziałem! - obwieścił radośnie - Niech to rekin połknie, wiedziałem! </p><p>- Tadku, to nie jest... </p><p>- Tomku!!</p><p>-...to na co wygląda - dokończył niskim, groźnym tonem Smuga. </p><p>Ale Tadek nawet go prawdopodobnie nie usłyszał. </p><p>- Tomek, wyskakuj z forsy, przegrałeś!! - krzyknął ucieszony, znikając za ścianą. </p><p>- TO NIE TAK!! - zawołał za nim, nieźle już wkurzony Smuga, zrywając się na równe nogi. </p><p>Powstrzymał go rozbawiony głos:</p><p>- Nie byłbym taki pewny. </p><p>Smuga zastygł w miejscu, niczym osławiona żona Lota. Odwrócił się bardzo powoli, unosząc brwi wysoko. </p><p>- Ja... jak mam to rozumieć? - spytał wyzutym z emocji tonem. </p><p>Przez twarz Wilmowskiego przemknął jakiś cień. Momentalnie przestał się tak luźno, ciepło uśmiechać. Gwałtownie pokręcił głową, ruszając do drzwi. </p><p>- Nie, tak... ja... Tak, jak najbardziej... - nerwowo pokiwał głową - Masz rację... żartowałem i... </p><p>Dłoń Smugi powstrzymała go za bark tuż przed drzwiami. <br/>
Nieprzeniknione spojrzenie utonęło w jego oczach. </p><p>- Andrzeju, naprawdę myślisz, że po tylu latach nie umiem wyczuć, kiedy kłamiesz? - spytał łagodnie, kojącym tonem, jakby przemawiał do spłoszonego zwierzęcia. </p><p>Twarz Wilmowskiego wydawał się być wykuta z kamienia. Usilnie nie okazał po sobie żadnych odczuć.<br/>
Tylko oczy go zdradziły... zbyt jasno ale i zarazem zbyt nieśmiało ich spojrzenie utkwiło się w tych drugich oczach. </p><p>I po raz drugi... tym razem jednak zupełnie na trzeźwo... Andrzej nie umiał oderwać od nich wzroku, widział tylko je... </p><p>Kąt ust uniósł się w uśmiechu. </p><p>- Uprzedzam uczciwie, że zamierzam zrobić coś bardzo ryzykownego. Nawet jak na mnie - wyznał cicho Smuga, patrząc wciąż spokojnie w jego oczy - Nie skręć mi karku, dobrze? Byłoby to cokolwiek złe, zważywszy... </p><p>I nagle Wilmowski wiedział, co się zaraz stanie. Widział to, po prostu to widział. <br/>
I nie poczekał. Po prostu na chwilę jego umysł się wyłączył.</p><p>Nie umiałby orzec, kiedy skrócił dystans między nimi, łapiąc ciepłą dłoń, wysuniętą ku niemu i jak to się stało, że ktoś tak opanowany i stroniący od spontanicznych kroków, po prostu zagłuszył dalsze słowa Smugi, zamykając mu usta swoimi. </p><p>Zaskoczony syk był całą jego reakcją przez pierwszy ułamek sekundy. <br/>
A potem dłonie dociągnęły go bliżej, ciasno obejmując za kark. </p><p>- Cicho bądź - mruknął Andrzej z uśmiechem, odsuwając się odrobinę. </p><p>Nie dano mu mówić dalej, Smuga stanowczo podjął gest.</p><p>Już bez speszenia czy wycofania, coraz śmielej muskając wargami jego usta, nagle puścił go jedną ręką. </p><p>Na oślep, gwałtownie zamknął drzwi do kajuty. </p><p>- EJ NO! - zabrzmiał oburzony okrzyk zza nich, niezbity dowód, że Nowicki niemal wrócił do nich. </p><p>I tym razem Smuga musiałby wymyślić inną wymówkę, bo to było dokładnie tym, na co wyglądało. </p><p>- Idź sprawdź, czy cię nie ma na mostku! - odkrzyknął mu Smuga, odsuwając się i chaotycznie łapiąc oddech. </p><p>Wilmowski zaśmiał się cicho, sam właściwie nie wiedział, czemu. Ciasno objął go ramionami, chowając głowę w jego barku i z niedowierzaniem wręcz czując miękkie ciepło tuż obok.</p><p>Czuł jak cholernie mocno bije mu serce, wciąż jakieś rozbawienie rozsadzało go od środka. A może to wcale nie było rozbawienie... może raczej ulga, jakieś zrozumienie... a może po prostu <em>ciepło</em>...</p><p>Smuga szczelnie oddał uścisk, też wydawał się cicho śmiać, także bez sensu, po prostu z niewyobrażalnego spokoju, który nagle wypełnił wszystkie jego myśli.</p><p>Nie umiał ich zebrać, nie umiał myśleć... nie było nic do myślenia, był tylko obejmujący go w uścisku Andrzej Wilmowski, tak cholernie ciepły, żywy, prawdziwy, tak cholernie <em>jego</em>...</p><p>Cały świat wokoło po prostu nie istniał.</p><p>- Ja wiedziałem już od dawna! - zabrzmiał dumny głos zza drzwi.</p><p>Smuga westchnął ciężko. Wilmowski parsknął śmiechem w jego bark.</p><p>- Bosmanie, jak cię lubię, to teraz poważnie, idź sobie, dobra?</p><p>Z lekka urażony głos mruknął coś tam, ale posłusznie umilkł, a ciche kroki oddaliły się korytarzem. </p><p>Wilmowski nie próbował zwalczyć ciepłego uśmiechu, gdy wsunął dłoń w czarne włosy, delikatnie głaszcząc go po głowie. </p><p>I choć właśnie runął między nimi mur utworzony z niewypowiedzianych słów, Wilmowski był pewien, że przez pewien czas nie powie Smudze o jeszcze jednej rzeczy... że tak na dobrą sprawę, to nie ma pojęcia, czemu Luna go niezbyt lubi... a uwaga o zazdrości była tylko u wyłącznie dziełem przypadku, małego implusu, czyli czegoś, czego Andrzej Wilmowski nie zwykł słuchać w swoim życiu. </p><p>A jednak... ten jeden raz chyba bezsprzecznie mu się to opłaciło. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>